


Sometimes all You Need is a Friend

by Alis_Wonderland



Series: The Secret [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Wonderland/pseuds/Alis_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out of the pack by Scott, Stiles feels utterly alone. While he is trying to find a way to cope, a girl appears out of the blue wants to be his friend. What could she possibly want with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes all You Need is a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever have those moments where you listen to a song, and your mind instantly starts coming up with fanfic scenes that would go perfectly with said song? Well, this is actually what happened when I listened to this song (I’ll say the name in a bit). And though the original idea had to do with one of my OC’s backstory, at some point I wanted this song to fit a story with Stiles in it, and so that is how this idea came to be.  
> The song is called Smile by Mikky Ekko  
> The song makes me think of a sad storyline, so sorry if this is on the more than a little bittersweet side.  
> In this drabble, assume that Scott’s pack is the S5 version and Derek hasn’t come back yet (if he was, maybe he would have told Scott how stupid he was for kicking Stiles out of the pack). Peter Hale is also missing in action, but let’s face it, he’s the type to watch things play out from behind the scene like the creeper wolf he is.  
> I highly recommend listening to the song before/while reading this so you can understand the mood better (maybe? IDK, it’s my opinion. You don’t have to listen to it.)  
> Now that that’s out of the way, let us begin ^-^

  


****

**_Smile, the worst is yet to come_ **

**_We’ll be lucky if we ever see the sun_ **

**_Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while_ **

**_But the future is forgiven, so smile_ **

 

**_We’re trying so hard to get it all right_ **

**_But only feel lonely at the end of the night_ **

The scene starts with Stiles trying to tell Scott what really happened with Donavan, but his best friend doesn’t listen. Instead, Scott decides to kick Stiles out of the pack, leaving the ever loyal human ‘lonely at the end of the night’.

**_And I wanna be somewhere away from this place_ **

Stiles feels utterly alone after being banished by the pack and ignored by all his friends (Malia is not there, but she broke up with him and left town to go track down the Desert Wolf. Though they went their separate ways, they promised to stay friends). Sheriff Stilinski doesn’t know what to do about his son after hearing one of Theo’s versions of what happened, and basically does anything (like staying in his office late at night and answering to every dispatch call) to avoid having to deal with Stiles.

**_Yeah, somewhere just a little closer to grace_ **

While Stiles is moping by his lonesome, a beautiful mysterious girl who has a heavenly aura to her (hints the ‘little closer to grace’), asks to be his friend.

**_I’ll smile, the worst is yet to come_ **

**_We’ll be lucky if we ever see the sun_ **

**_Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while_ **

**_But the future is forgiven, so smile_ **

**_Smile_ **

As time slowly passes, Stiles and the girl (who calls herself Cara) become best friends. She surprises Stiles by showing him that life can go on after losing most of his friends. They have so many adventures and slowly Stiles starts to forget about the sadness in his heart. Scott and the pack also seem to notice his new behavior since the new girl arrived in their class, but they continue pretending to ignore them.

**_Well, call me loser, call me thief_ **

**_Tell me I’m special when you spit at me_ **

Stiles still wishes his old pack would notice him at all, even if it is just to yell at him. Thinking about being ignored by them causes him to fall into a slight depression.

**_‘Cause I don’t wanna be lonely, I wanna be loved_ **

**_And I want you to hold me like I’m the only one_ **

Cara always notices when Stiles starts getting into these moods and quickly tries to get them out of them (she is always successful), usually by grabbing him by the hand during a random time in class and ditching. Scott and the others are shocked and very curious as to why the teacher never gives the duo detention. Clearly he knows they’re ditching, so why does Cara only have to give him a little cutesy look and the teacher happily excuses them. The pack is getting antsy, something about Cara doesn’t make sense. No one knows who her parents are or where she came from. She just appeared out the blue and instantly took a liking to Stiles. Not that there’s anything wrong with Stiles, but the pack couldn’t help but wonder why she picked the weak dorky human.

Stiles no longer cares what his former friends think of him at this point (he still wishes them to be safe though), he is just happy to have Cara at his side. Since she came into his life, everything has gotten better. He’s doing better in school than since the moment Scott got bit, and he actually gets some sleep at night instead of staying awake and fearing for his friends. This is the happiest he has ever been.

**_I’ll smile, the worst is yet to come_ **

**_We’ll be lucky if we ever see the sun_ **

**_Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while_ **

**_But the future is forgiven, so smile_ **

**_Smile_ **

One day, Scott and his pack come across a powerful new enemy (*or it could just be Theo and his pack of chimeras, I didn’t really want to come up with some new creature to be the enemy*) and there seems to be no way they’re going to make it alive out of this one. Sheriff Stilinski somehow ends up caught up in the mess and is captured alongside the pack. Stiles finds out what is going on and comes to their aid before his dad gets his throat slashed. Unfortunately, while everyone is busy thanking Stiles for saving them afterwards and apologizing for kicking him out of the pack, none of them notice something is wrong with Stiles until the smell of blood fills the air (well that, and Lydia’s Banshee scream).

*At this point of the song, the music grows quieter which helps set the impact of the scene.*

**_And time will eventually knock on my door_ **

**_And tell me I’m not needed around anymore_ **

Stiles grabs his side trying to hide a pained expression before collapsing to the ground. As everyone rushes to his aid, he gives them a sad smile while saying ‘It’s okay’ before coughing out blood. Sheriff Stilinski holds his son’s head up and keeps telling him he would be okay, it’s the only thing he could do to keep himself from going insane like when he lost his wife a few years ago. All the werewolves know that Stiles doesn’t have much time left and are ashamed they didn’t notice his injury earlier. They all knew Stiles was the type to put others before his own wellbeing, and everyone starts apologizing again repeatingily for turning their back on him before. Scott offers Stiles the bite, but is quickly responded with a whispered ‘no’. Everyone hated to admit it, but Stiles was too far gone to be saved with the bite, and he himself knew it. They can’t stop crying and Stiles teases them about looking ridiculous, but instead of cheering them up, it just makes them sob harder. Scott was the worst, his guilt was eating him alive and he kept saying he was the worst friend ever.

Through the whole commotion, no one notices as Cara makes her way to Stiles. Though she kept her composure unlike the others, she wore a sad smile and a knowing expression. She always knew this day was going to come, and she hated it.

**_But he’ll hold me so close at the end of the day_ **

**_When I’m quiet I can nearly hear him say_ **

Noticing Cara is right in front of him, Stiles looks her in the eye and says “I’m ready” which gains many sets of confused eyes looking his direction. Cara simply nods and extends her hand to the dying boy who happily accepts. The moment he does, a pair of large golden brown wings appear on Cara’s back, radiating a golden aura around her.

Stiles in his last few moments, explains that Cara is an angel of death who was assigned to him. Even though a Death Angel’s charge is usually never told why the angel is really there until the end (they usually don’t even notice the person that follows them around is an angel), they always seem to sense that their death is upon them. That being said (and knowing that Stiles is great at figuring things out), Stiles knew since a few days after meeting Cara that he was going to die soon, but surprisingly he wasn’t afraid. Something about knowing ahead of time a bit about what was going to happen to him made him come to terms with his fate. It also helped to have a friend like Cara by his side (She really is his friend, she wasn’t just pretending to gain his trust). Not all Death Angels are bad, some like to comfort their person and make their last days as happy as possible before the unavoidable, and that was Cara’s purpose really. To make Stiles happy.

Stiles tells his friends and dad that he forgives them and jokes that he kind of has to if he wants to be let into heaven. He tells them that everything will be fine, that they will be just fine without him. Of course that causes the already crying scene to get even worse. Sheriff Stilinski begs Stiles not to go, but Stiles simply smiles and in that moment his heart stops. The silence is long and unbearable.

*The song’s beat becomes louder again.*

Stiles’s body begins to glow with golden light, and it seems as if his spirit is leaving his body.

**_Smile, the worst is yet to come_ **

**_We’ll be lucky if we ever see the sun_ **

**_Got nowhere to turn, and we’ve got nothing but time_ **

**_But the future is forever, the future is forever, so smile, so smile, so smile_ **

Cara, who is still holding Stiles’s hand, gives him a gentle pull. And before everyone’s eyes, Stiles’s spirit (which looks exactly like his living self except he has the golden light around him) raises from his corpse with a smile on his face. He seems so full of life and happy that if they didn’t know better, the pack would say he was very alive.

A bright light appears behind him and Cara, and everyone knows that they are going to have to say goodbye. Stiles notices this and gives them a big goofy grin to try to ease their pain. He tells them “Cheer up, sometimes things have to end so others can begin. I will always be watching over you dorks. I’ll be your guardian angel.” With that, he and Cara step into the light, hand in hand.

**_Smile, the worst is yet to come_ **

**_We’ll be lucky if we ever see the sun_ **

Giving one final wave, they and the light disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> So please tell me what you guys think.  
> I would have loved to have actually written this story instead of just summarizing, but I don’t really have time for it right now. Besides, knowing me I would make the story so complicated that it would take me months to figure out how to write it.  
> Just so you know, in this AU, Stiles’s death was unavoidable. Even if he had not died at that moment, he would have died some time that week. Whether from a car accident or an unseen illness, he was going to die and Cara can’t do anything to stop it from happening. Death Angels are only there to collect the person’s spirit, they cannot interfere with the person’s fate. Even if their love for the person makes them go against their orders, they do not have the power to stop the death from happening. That’s another type of angel’s job.  
> I know it ended on a sad note, so I'll leave you with two ways the story could have ultimately ended if I had made a second part.  
> -One ending would have been with Stiles coming back to the gang as their guardian angel since it’s obvious they need someone to watch over them after all the trouble they get into. Through most of the scenes he would probably be showing off his new angelic powers and possibly causing a mess. (Only the pack and his father would be able to see him though)  
> -The other ending, would be with the higher angels finding out they made a mistake and that it wasn’t Stiles’s time yet, so they send back Stiles’s spirit back into his body. He just appears at school one day and says ‘sup’ to the pack as if nothing happened (secretly knowing that the only reason he’s back is because the angels couldn’t put up with him and decided to let him live a long life rather than having to deal with his crazy antics at the moment)


End file.
